pokemon_drama_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Team Sun: Bagon, Machop, Kirlia, Scyther, Glameow, Sneasel, Shinx, Abra, Chikorita Team Moon: Sunflora, Plusle, Minun, Kricketot, Bidoof, Porygon, Eevee, Cubchoo, Granbull, Farfetch'd Fraxure: Last time on Pokemon Drama Island, it was escape from the old gold mine, or face elimination. Though Bagon may have found the tunnel out first, Plusle and Minun escaped before him. Team Sun faced elimination. The got rid of Jynx, the creepy kissing stalker. Who will get out this time? Sneasel: Unfortunately I wasn't able to get rid of Granbull and Farfetch'd because their team won. But I will this round! Granbull: Hey Farfetch'd, I overheard Sneasel. He'll try to get rid of us. Farfetch'd: We'll have to stop him, then. Bidoof: WHEE! *Bidoof tackles Farfetch'd* Farfetch'd: Ow... Bidoof: That was fun! Fraxure: What the heck? Bidoof: Don't worry, Fraxure. Sunflora: Oh my gosh, like, don't tackle me! Bidoof: Okay. Porygon: Okay, Kricketot, push Enter and use the last operation button. That's how you use this machine. Kricketot: Thanks for helping me, Porygon. I mean it. Kricketot: Porygon's a really nice guy. Porygon: This little alliance should last a while...now I've got a helper. Fraxure: Listen up, everyone! Today's challenge is climbing over a mountain. First Pokemon across gets their team invincibility. Scyther: A race across the mountain? Seriously? Kirlia: Who would be cruel enough to do that? Abra: If only I could teleport. Plusle & Minun: Yay! Fraxure: On your marks...get set...go! Chikorita shoots ahead in the lead. Chikorita: I figured I'd need the big start to get me across faster. Good thing I practice running every day. Kirlia: Wait up, Chikorita! Chikorita: I can't or we'll lose. Just run faster. Kirlia: I can't! This is as fast as I can go! Bagon: Need some help, Kirlia? Kirlia: Um...that would be nice, but it'll only slow you down. Bagon: Never mind that, Kirlia. I'll help you. Bagon gives Kirlia a helpful push and they run forward. Kirlia: Thank you, Bagon. Bagon: No problem, just- Kricketot knocks Bagon over as he blasts past. Kricketot: With Porygon teaching me how to use my agent gear, I'm practically impossible to beat. Bagon: Ow...Kricketot, that hurt. I'll get even later. Sneasel: Hey Granbull! Where's Farfetch'd now? Granbull: She's somewhere behind us. Time to attack you! Sneasel: Ha ha, I saw this coming and I made a plan before. Ice Beam! Sneasel freezes Granbull in place, jumps on the frozen Granbull, and launches himself farther. Chikorita: Hey, Sneasel. Let's win this together. Sneasel: Okay. Chikorita and Sneasel cross the finish line. Fraxure: It's a victory for Team Sun! Team Moon goes to the elimination. At the ceremony... Fraxure: Your votes have all been counted. Welcome to the elimination ceremony. Here we have Sunflora, Plusle, Minun, Kricketot, Bidoof, Porygon, Eevee, Cubchoo, Granbull, and Farfetch'd. These marshmallows go to: Plusle and Minun, Porygon, Kricketot, Granbull, Eevee, and Sunflora. That leaves us with Cubchoo, Farfetch'd, and Bidoof. Farfetch'd: I'll win this, I know it. Bidoof: What'll happen if I lose? Cubchoo: I'll win, everyone likes me. Fraxure: Cubchoo. And last of all.............................................................Bidoof. Bidoof: Yahoo! Farfetch'd: But how? Fraxure: You're too bossy. Sneasel's plan worked. Granbull: Bye, Farfetch'd. I'll win this for you. Farfetch'd walks the Dock of Shame. Fraxure: Find out who will get out next on Pokemon Drama Island!